My December
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Bulan Desember memiliki arti tertentu bagi masing-masing orang. Terutama, bagi mereka yang berulang tahun pada bulan Desember. Apakah mereka akan mendapatkan kesan tersendiri di hari itu? Not Songfic. Chapter 2,20 Desember-Toushirou Hitsugaya. R n R, please?
1. 1 st December, Ulquiorra Schiffer

**My December**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**WARNING!** Modified canon, Maybe OOC maybe IC (nggak tahu deh saya!), multichapter, gaya bahasa amburadul, jayus, garing, abal-abal, nggak jelas, sisanya … entahlah!

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Family**

**Pairing(s) : UlquiHime (On This chapter)**

**Summary : **Bulan Desember memiliki arti tertentu bagi masing-masing orang**. **Terutama, bagi mereka yang berulang tahun pada bulan Desember. Apakah mereka akan mendapatkan kesan tersendiri di hari itu?

Welcome, ini fic multichap saya yang terbaru. Humm, khusus buat para characters bleach yang ulang tahun di bulan Desember aja sih. Oke, langsung check it out aja deh! Enjoy for read!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 : 1 st December, Ulquiorra Schiffer**

Hueco mundo adalah tempat tinggal para _hollow_. Baik _hollow_ kelas rendah, hingga _hollow_ kelas atas. Dan di tengah-tengah tempat yang selalu diliputi malam abadi dengan bulan sabit putih menggantung di langit itu, berdirilah sebuah kota yang disebut Las Noches, tempat para _hollow_ kelas atas yang telah diubah menjadi _arrancar_.

Mereka—para _arrancar_—adalah sekelompok _hollow_ dari golongan _adjuchas_ ataupun _vasto lorde_ yang diubah dan menerima kekuatan lebih melalui benda yang bernama _Hougyoku_. Dan mereka ada dan hidup hanya untuk satu tujuan, yaitu mematuhi apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Aizen, pencipta mereka.

Di antara para _arrancar_ pun masih ada 10 orang _arrancar_ yang memiliki kekuatan di atas rata-rata. Mereka biasa disebut sebagai _Espada_, sepuluh _arrancar_ terpilih yang masing-masing memiliki kemampuan unik dan kekuatan melebihi para _arrancar_ biasa. _Arrancar_ yang diberi nomor dan sudah disumpah untuk mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan Aizen, dan bagi mereka... perintah Aizen adalah mutlak.

Di antara para _Espada_ itu, ada seorang _Espada_ yang terkenal amat pendiam dan terlalu patuh pada Aizen. Dialah Ulquiorra Schiffer, sang _Quatro Espada_.

* * *

Keseharian Ulquiorra tak pernah jauh dari kalimat "Bergerak atas perintah Tuan Aizen", selain kata 'Sampah' yang seolah menjadi _trade mark_-nya dalam menyebutkan sesuatu, tidak, bukan sesuatu. Melainkan pada seseorang. Entah itu pada sesama rekan _Espada_, _Numeros_, _hollow-hollow_ lain, ataupun pada manusia.

Manusia? Ya, dia menganggap manusia sebagai sampah. Seperti pada saat dirinya dan Yammy Riyalgo datang ke dunia manusia untuk pertama kalinya. Mulutnya hanya digunakannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan sepele Yammy tentang siapa yang mereka cari. Tentu saja Ulquiorra dengan tenangnya menambahkan kata 'sampah' di akhir kalimatnya, bila orang-orang yang ada di hadapan mereka bukanlah orang yang mereka cari.

Bahkan ketika mata hijau _emerald_nya bertemu dengan mata abu-abu hangat gadis lembut itu—Orihime Inoue—dia dengan tak berperasaannya menjawab pertanyaan Yammy yang mengusulkan untuk membawa Orihime ke hadapan Aizen, karena memiliki kemampuan unik, atau tidak.

"Ya, gadis itu juga sampah..." ucapnya tak peduli.

Yammy tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan dengan pongah... dia menyerang Orihime dan Yasutora dengan sekuat tenaga. Sang _Quatro_ tak pernah habis pikir, kenapa _arrancar_ bodoh berotot dan tak berotak macam Yammy bisa menjadi _Espada_? Lelaki bodoh itu tak akan pernah menyusun strategi dalam setiap pertarungannya, semua harus selalu berdasarkan insting dan naluri bertahan hidupnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi kembali pada prinsip hidupnya, 'Semua yang kulakukan, hanya untuk Tuan Aizen'. Sehingga mau tak mau, dia harus menjalankan misi ini berdua dengan _Espada_ paling bodoh di antara jajaran 10 _Espada_ di bawah perintah Aizen. Misi mereka saat itu, bisa dikatakan berhasil. Meskipun Yammy pulang dalam keadaan tangan putus, tapi Ulquiorra bisa menilai besar kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Ichigo saat itu.

Setibanya di kastil Las Noches, Ulquiorra melaporkan semua kegiatannya di dunia manusia pada Aizen. Ia mengambil mata kirinya, dan menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan.

"Silakan Anda lihat," ujarnya dingin.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu dapat melihat apa saja yang Ulquiorra dan Yammy lakukan di dunia manusia melalui kumparan debu itu. Aizen tersenyum simpul dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menyetujui isi laporan Ulquiorra. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun setuju dengan apa yang dilaporkan oleh Ulquiorra, kecuali satu orang.

"Kau tidak membunuhnya?" suara orang yang bertanya pada Ulquiorra itu terdengar tidak puas dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sang _Quatro_. Ulquiorra berbalik dan mendapati _Sexta Espada_, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Tuan Aizen hanya menyuruhku untuk menguji kemampuannya, bukan membunuhnya, Grimmjow..." tukas Ulquiorra dengan suara datarnya yang biasa.

Terdengar suara Grimmjow yang berdecih dan mengatakan kalau seandainya ia yang ditugaskan ke dunia manusia, dia akan membunuh semua yang ada di hadapannya tanpa ragu. Pendapat yang tidak salah bagi _Sexta Espada_ yang memiliki aspek kematian 'kehancuran', tetapi tindakan yang akan dia ambil selanjutnya benar-benar salah. Kenapa? Karena Aizen sama sekali tidak menyuruh Grimmjow dan para _fraccion_nya untuk datang ke dunia manusia dan melakukan pertarungan di sana.

* * *

Hasilnya dapat ditebak kalau Grimmjow kalah dalam pertempuran itu. Tidak, bukannya kalah, tetapi dipaksa untuk mundur dari pertarungan oleh Kaname Tousen. Dan Grimmjow, meskipun ia tidak puas dengan keputusan Aizen untuk membawanya pulang secara paksa oleh Kaname... ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menentang penciptanya itu.

Bahkan di hadapan semua _Espada_ yang hadir saat itu, Kaname memotong tangan Grimmjow dan menghancurkannya hingga tidak tersisa dengan _Haien_. Grimmjow menatap penuh dendam dan kebencian pada Kaname. Tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap salah satu anak buah kesayangan Aizen itu, sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengumpat dan mencaci Kaname yang telah membuatnya cacat. Serta mengutuk-ngutuk Aizen yang telah menunjuk seorang _arrancar_—yang bahkan kekuatannya lebih rendah daripada dirinya—Luppi Antenor, sebagai pengganti dirinya yang menduduki peringkat enam.

'_Sungguh mengesalkan..._' begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda berambut biru langit itu.

Sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal, Grimmjow segera berlalu dari ruang pertemuan itu. Meninggalkan rekan-rekannya sesama _Espada_ yang masih berkumpul dengan santainya, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di sana. Menatap penuh amarah pada _arrancar_ sombong penggantinya, yang sebenarnya secara kekuatan lebih rendah daripada dirinya.

"Ulquiorra," panggil Aizen pada Ulquiorra yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya. "Jemput gadis itu ke mari. Jangan sampai terlihat seperti penculikan. Buatlah agar dia datang ke sini atas kemauannya sendiri," jelas Aizen panjang lebar.

"Baik, Tuan Aizen," Ulquiorra memberikan penghormatan ala _butler_ pada Tuannya itu, dan membungkuk sekali lagi.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan, Aizen menyuruh _Quatro Espada_ itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ulquiorra memberikan penghormatan sekali lagi pada Aizen, dan meningalkan ruangan itu dengan langkahnya yang anggun. Sementara itu, Aizen tersenyum penuh arti sepeninggal Ulquiorra. Nampaknya ia memiliki rencana tersendiri pada apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Ulquiorra nanti.

* * *

Ulquiorra telah berada di depan targetnya, seorang gadis bernama Orihime Inoue. Saat itu, _Espada_ berwajah _stoic_ itu telah melukai dua orang _shinigami_ yang ditugaskan untuk mengawal Orihime agar selamat melewati _senkaimon_.

Orihime segera bertindak. Ia segera mengerahkan kedua peri penyembuhnya untuk menyembuhkan kedua _shinigami_ itu. Melihat kemampuan yang ditunjukkan Orihime, pemuda _arrancar_ setinggi 169 cm itu merasa terkesan dan berkata padanya kalau saat ini Aizen telah memerintahkan pada beberapa _arrancar_ dan _Espada_ untuk menyerang teman-temannya.

"Tergantung pada pilihanmu, _Onna_. Jika kau memilih ikut denganku ke Hueco Mundo, dan mengabdi pada Tuan Aizen... maka tema-temanmu akan kulepaskan. Jika tidak, mereka semua akan kulukai," kata Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi.

Orihime terlihat bingung dengan pilihan yang diberikan Ulquiorra. Tentu saja, karena apapun yang ia pilih... dua-duanya sama-sama merugikannya. Melihat Orihime terdiam, Ulquiorra memberikan pancingan terakhirnya. Menegaskan kalau ucapannya bukanlah sekedar main-main saja.

"Kau mengerti, _Onna_? Ini bukanlah negosiasi. Ini perintah."

Orihime akhirnya merubah mimik wajahnya. Dan ia menetapkan hatinya untuk memilih satu dari dua pilihan yang diajukan oleh Ulquiorra. _Quatro Espada_ bermata _emerald_ itu menghela nafas, dan dengan langkah yang anggun dan memukau itu ia mendekati gadis lembut bermata abu-abu itu.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku berkata padamu..." ucapnya seraya menatap lekat-lekat gadis berambut senja yang ada di hadapannya. "Ikutlah denganku, _Onna_."

* * *

Orihime kini berada di dalam _garganta_ bersama dengan pemuda dingin berwajah _stoic_ itu, setelah sebelumnya ia menemui Ichigo dan menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada pemuda berambut orange itu. Tentu saja Orihime telah diwanti-wanti oleh Ulquiorra untuk mengenakan gelang khusus yang memiliki kekuatan bernama _reimaku_, selama gadis itu berada di dunia manusia.

"Kuberi waktu selama 12 jam. Dan selama itu, kau bebas melakukan apa saja. Kau boleh memberi salam perpisahan pada temanmu, tapi yang harus kau ingat adalah... hanya _satu orang_ dan dia tak boleh mengetahui bahwa kau tengah memberikan salam perpisahan padanya. Jika kau melanggar, maka kau akan tahu akibatnya," begitulah pesan yang diberikan oleh Ulquiorra ketika Orihime kembali ke dunia manusia. Sebelum akhirnya Ulquiorra datang menjemputnya, dan membawanya ke dalam lubang gelap dan dingin ini.

Ulquiorra nampaknya memperhatikan setiap langkah yang dibuat Orihime saat berjalan di belakangnya. Memperingatinya agar berhati-hati agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang pekat itu. Orihime hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, bukan karena takut. Tapi, enggan. Enggan membuka suara, karena tahu setiap perkataannya akan dibantai habis oleh pemuda _arrancar_ berkulit pucat itu. Gadis berambut senja itu menempelkan tubuhnya erat dengan punggung Ulquiorra, memastikan kalau dirinya tak akan terjatuh dalam kegelapan pekat _garganta_ itu.

Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang dalam sunyi itu, akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di Hueco Mundo. Tempat yang selalu diliputi malam abadi dengan bulan sabit putih sebagai penghias langit, tanpa ada taburan bintang di sana. Ulquiorra melangkahkan kakinya—beriringan dengan Orihime di belakangnya—dan tiba di depan kastil besar di tengah-tengah padang pasir putih luas yang di sekitarnya hanya terdapat pohon-pohon kuarsa dan pilar-pilar karang.

Kedua makhluk berbeda ras itu memasuki kastil Las Noches, menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang dikelilingi dinding-dinding putih di sekitarnya yang bagaikan labirin rumit itu, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besar di depannya. Ulquiorra membuka pintu itu, berjalan menghampiri laki-laki yang duduk di singgasana putih di ujung ruangan itu, dan memberi penghormatan.

"Saya kembali dengan membawa Orihime Inoue, Tuan Aizen," ucapnya pelan dalam tundukan hormatnya.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra," kata Aizen dengan senyum tipikal di wajahnya. Mata cokelatnya berkilat aneh saat menatap ke arah Orihime yang berdiri tegang di belakang Ulquiorra. Senyum manisnya kembali terpampang di wajah lembutnya. "Selamat datang di kota kami, Las Noches. Orihime Inoue, benar?" tanya Aizen memastikan.

"I, iya, Tuan Aizen..." jawab Orihime. Ada nada gemetar dalam suaranya.

"Tak perlu gemetar seperti itu, Orihime-chan! Karena mulai sekarang... kau adalah bagian dari kami," tukas Aizen lembut. Namun tekanan _reiatsu_nya meningkat tajam, membuat Orihime semakin berkeringat dingin dibuatnya.

Setelah Orihime terlihat agak tenang, Aizen memerintahkan pada gadis berambut senja itu untuk menyembuhkan lengan Grimmjow. Orihime menurutinya dan ia memanggil Ayame dan Shun'o.

"_Soten Kisshun_, aku menolaknya!"

Dan Aizen nampak puas setelah melihat hasil pekerjaan Orihime yang menakjubkan itu.

* * *

Ulquiorra mengajak Orihime untuk berkeliling di dalam lorong-lorong menyesatkan di dalam Las Noches, dan menunjukkan sebuah kamar dengan pintu besi yang kokoh di depannya. Pemuda _arrancar_ pemilik _Murcielago_ itu membuka pintu itu perlahan, dan mempersilakan pada Orihime yang berdiri di belakangnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Mulai saat ini, ruangan ini adalah kamarmu," kata Ulquiorra.

Ia membiarkan Orihime mengedarkan permata kelabunya di ruangan itu dan memberi penilaian atas kamar itu. Kamar yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi terlihat sangat luas dengan perabotan standar. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya terdapat satu buah sofa empuk berwarna putih tulang dengan meja kecil berbentuk bulat di sebelahnya, sebuah karpet putih yang menghampar di bawah sofa, dan jendela berteralis besi yang menampakkan pemandangan luar. Pemandangan malam yang tak akan pernah berubah. Dan dari jendela itu, Orihime bsa melihat dengan jelas bulan sabit putih pucat khas Hueco Mundo.

"Tetaplah di sini dan tenanglah. Kau tak perlu khawatir," ujar Ulquiorra ketika mata _emerald_nya bertemu dengan permata abu-abu milik Orihime.

Gadis pemilik _Shun-Shun Rikka _itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini tubuh gadis itu berdiri sejajar dengan jendela berteralis besi itu. Ketika Ulquiorra hendak beranjak keluar, pemuda _arrancar_ nomor empat itu kembali bersuara.

"Kuharap kau tidak berkeliaran di kastil ini, _Onna_. Karena kau bisa tersesat di dalamnya," Ulquiorra membalikkan tubuhnya, membuka pintu, dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau tentu tahu, kalau lorong-lorong di kastil ini bagaikan labirin rumit yang bisa menyesatkanmu."

Setelah menutup pintu kamar itu dan menguncinya, Ulquiorra meninggalkan kamar Orihime. Membiarkan gadis itu menatap ke arah langit malam Las Noches. Mungkin juga sekalian untuk menenangkan gadis itu, agar ia terbiasa dengan suasana di kastil putih itu.

* * *

Ulquiorra datang dengan membawa sehelai gaun berwarna putih di tangannya pada keesokkan harinya. Lelaki setinggi 169 cm berwajah _stoic_ itu membuka pintu kamar Orihime dengan membawa sarapan untuk gadis itu.

"_Onna_, kubawakan makanan untukmu," kata Ulquiorra pelan seraya menunjuk ke arah kereta makan yang dibawakan oleh _arrancar_ pelayan.

Orihime membalikkan badannya, menatap dengan tidak bersemangat ke arah Ulquiorra, dan menjawab lirih. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Aku tidak bertanya kau lapar atau tidak, yang jelas kau harus selalu siap bila Tuan Aizen membutuhkanmu. Jadi sekarang makanlah!" tukas Ulquiorra tak peduli setelah menyuruh _arrancar_ pelayan yang ada di sampingnya keluar.

"Aku tidak lapar," lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama keluar dari mulut gadis lembut itu.

"Aku katakan ini perintah. Jika aku harus menyuruhmu untuk makan sekali lagi, maka aku akan memerasnya dan menelankan paksa ke dalam kerongkonganmu!" ujar Ulquiorra dingin, tanpa meninggalkan nada datar sedikit pun dalam suaranya.

Akhirnya dengan enggan, Orihime memakan sarapannya. Ulquiorra meletakkan gaun putih yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di sofa tempat Orihime duduk. Mata emerald yang dingin itu menatap lurus ke arah Orihime.

"Setelah selesai makan, gantilah pakaianmu dengan gaun itu. Dengan demikian, kau benar-benar telah menjadi bagian dari kami," ucap Ulquiorra datar.

"Baik," jawab Orihime patuh.

Ulquiorra membalikkan badannya, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu selagi Orihime berganti baju. Namun ia teringat akan sesuatu hal penting yang harus disampaikannya pada saat itu juga.

"Satu lagi, _Onna_," ujar Ulquiorra tanpa membalikkan tubuh rampingnya. Orihime yang baru saja selesai mengenakan pakaian barunya, mendengarkannya dengan penuh minat. "Teman-temanmu telah memasuki Hueco Mundo..." Ulquiorra menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Permata _emerald_nya menatap penuh minat pada ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Orihime saat itu. "Mereka datang ke mari untuk menolongmu."

Tak ada jawaban dari gadis berambut orange kecoklatan itu. Hanya kesunyian panjang yang menyeruak di antara mereka. Ulquiorra berbalik dan menatap Orihime lekat-lekat. "Kau tidak senang? Padahal mereka berusaha mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanmu..." Ulquiorra menambahkan dengan tenangnya, meski sebenarnya ia heran kenapa gadis itu tidak terlihat senang teman-temannya datang untuk menolongnya.

Lagi-lagi hanya diam yang menjadi jawaban Orihime. Ulquiorra akhirnya menghela nafas panjang, dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Terserah kau lah. Yang jelas, siapa pun yang berani memasuki kastil ini tanpa seizin Tuan Aizen, jangan harap bisa keluar dengan selamat. Tidak terkecuali teman-temanmu," ujar Ulquiorra tanpa emosi. Ia membuka pintu besi itu, menutupnya, da menguncinya dari luar.

Entah seperti apa ekspresi Orihime saat itu, yang jelas... saat itu dia terlihat sangat bingung dan juga terluka. Terluka batin karena tidak ingin ada yang terluka akibat pilihannya sendiri.

* * *

Ichigo dan kawan-kawan telah gagal menyusup ke kastil Aizen. Mereka kini dibawa pulang secara paksa oleh Byakuya dan Mayuri. Orihime kembali merenung di dalam kamarnya, menatap ke arah bulan sabit putih yang menggantung di langit yang ada di luar kamarnya melalui kisi-kisi jendelanya.

Namun ada yang nampak berbeda dari kebiasaan Orihime kali ini. Tangan kanannya nampak sedang memainkan sesuatu. Asyik sekali kelihatannya, sampai ia tak sadar pintu kamarnya dibuka dan lelaki _arrancar_ yang selalu mengunjunginya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"_Onna_, makan malammu," ucap Ulquiorra pelan.

"Huwaaahh! Ah, Ulquiorra! Kenapa kau membuatku kaget?" tanya Orihime dengan nada tidak suka dengan kehadiran Ulquiorra yang terkesan tiba-tiba.

Ulquiorra mengerutkan alis. "Aku sudah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, _Onna_. Tapi tak ada jawaban, makanya aku langsung masuk," ucap Ulquiorra memberikan alasan. Mata _emerald_nya tanpa sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada Orihime, terutama pada _sesuatu_ yang dipegang oleh Orihime. "Apa yang kau pegang itu, _Onna_?" tanya Ulquiorra seraya menunjuk ke arah benda yang dipegang oleh Orihime.

Orihime tersentak kaget. Ia lupa menyimpan benda yang sedari tadi dimainkannya ke balik sofa, tapi untuk menyimpannya sekarang pun percuma... karena Ulquiorra telah melihatnya dengan jelas. Akhirnya mau tak mau, Orihime terpaksa menunjukkannya pada _arrancar_ bermata _emerald_ indah yang berwajah _stoic_ itu. "Etoo, ini _snow dome_. Hadiah ulang tahun dari kakakku ketika aku berumur 8 tahun," ujar Orihime pelan.

Ulquiorra mengerutkan alis lagi, nampak keheranan sekaligus tertarik. "_Snow dome_?" ulangnya penasaran.

"Iya, ini miniatur rumah atau pemandangan apapun dalam kubah kaca. Bila kau goyang-goyangkan kubah ini, maka titik-titik salju dalam _snow dome_ ini akan turun perlahan-lahan. Bagus, kan?" jelas Orihime dengan lugas dan lancar. Nada riangnya kembali, seolah ketakutan dan kesedihannya beberapa saat yang lalu menguap tanpa bekas.

Ulquiorra nampak terpana dengan ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Orihime saat ini padanya. Tadinya ia ingin mengatakan, kalau benda yang sedang dipegang oleh Orihime itu tak lebih dari sampah. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Karena ia tahu kalau ia sampai mengucapkan itu, maka kegembiraan Orihime akan lenyap seketika, dan kembali larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Ulquiorra?" panggilan halus Orihime membuat Ulquiorra merandek dan refleks menatap ke arah permata kelabu Orihime.

"Apa, _Onna_?" tanya Ulquiorra. Ia heran kenapa wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu kini menatapnya lekat-lekat? Dan senyum itu... ah, mendadak Ulquiorra merasakan sensasi aneh pada lubang _hollow_nya. Tak pernah ia merasakan itu sebelumnya. Mungkin terlalu banyak bergaul dengan wanita itu telah membuat dirinya berubah sedikit.

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?" Orihime menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Ulquiorra terhenyak. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Ia tak pernah memikirkan kapan ia dilahirkan, atau kapan ia diciptakan di dunia ataupun di Hueco Mundo. Yang ia pikirkan selalu mematuhi apapun yang Aizen intruksikan padanya. Selain itu? Ia menganggapnya sebagai 'sampah', tentu.

"Bicara apa kau, _Onna_? Aku tidak pernah ingat kapan ulang tahunku!" jawab Ulquiorra dingin.

"Kau pasti pernah merayakannya, kan? Tak mungkin kau lupa kapan ulang tahunmu," tukas Orihime, masih dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya.

Ulquiorra membuang nafas cepat. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berujar sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Perbincangan tidak berguna," Ulquiorra menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sebelum menoleh ke arah Orihime dan berkata. "Sebaiknya kau habiskan saja makan malammu, _Onna_. Satu jam lagi aku akan datang mengambil piringmu."

Setelah berkata demikian, Ulquiorra melenggang keluar dari kamar putih itu. Sementara itu, Orihime hanya melanjutkan makanannya sambil tersenyum-senyum penuh arti. Ia tahu sekali kalau Ulquiorra barusan menampakkan ekspresi tak suka. Yah, setidaknya lelaki _arrancar_ itu tak lagi terlihat seperti robot yang tak memiliki perasaan dan ekspresi.

* * *

Ulquiorra menutup pintu kamarnya cepat-cepat. Sensasi aneh kembali merayap di lubang _hollow_nya. Apa ini? Tak pernah ia merasakan yang seperti ini. Sensasi yang merayap di lubang _hollow_nya rasanya... Hangat. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia merasakan yang seperti itu.

Ulquiorra menarik nafas dalam-dalam. '_Tenang, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Kau tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam ataupun terpengaruh dengan omongan gadis itu! Kau harus tetap pada prinsipmu, tetap bergerak sesuai perintah Tuan Aizen,_' Ulquiorra berusaha menasihati dirinya sendiri. Mengingatkan kalau dirinya ada untuk Orihime atas perintas Aizen, dan ia tak boleh memilik perasaan khusus pada tawanannya itu.

Dan Ulquiorra, diam-diam melirik ke jendela di sudut kamarnya. Menatap langit malam yang tak pernah berubah. Harus Ulquiorra akui, kalau ia begitu ingin melihat serpihan salju turun di Hueco Mundo ini. Tapi itu tidaklah mungkin, karena yang ada di tempat itu hanyalah badai pasir. Dan suasana di sana tak akan pernah berubah. Musim pun tak akan pernah berganti. Tak ada musim panas di sana, juga... tak akan ada musim dingin di tempatnya tinggal saat ini.

Kenapa salju? Karena salju bermakna sesuatu yang hancur. Musnah. Mengubur segala macam mimpi, dan juga perasaan. Salju diibaratkan seperti dirinya. Kosong. Dingin. Lembut, namun mematikan. Ia begitu mengagumi salju, dan tak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihatnya di dunia fana. Dan kini ia hanya bisa terpekur di kamarnya yang sepi itu, berusaha mengenyahkan berbagai macam pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai merasukinya. Sayangnya, ia tidak berhasil. Ia begitu ingin melihat salju sekali lagi. Tapi, bagaimana?

Ia teringat kembali pada _snow dome_ yang dimainkan oleh Orihime beberapa saat yang lalu. Haruskah ia meminjamnya pada gadis itu? '_Oh, yang benar saja! Gadis itu akan menertawakanku habis-habisan sebelum aku berhasil meminjamnya! Ini pasti gara-gara gadis itu bertanya tentang tanggal ulang tahunku!_' pikiran logis Ulquiorra berteriak membisikinya.

Ulquiorra menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Teringat akan janjinya untuk kembali mengambil piring di kamar Orihime sejam kemudian. Dirinya merasa lebih tenang ketika melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar gadis lembut berambut orange itu.

* * *

Tak biasa-biasanya Aizen memanggil Orihime secara khusus pagi itu. Pikiran itulah yang hinggap di kepala Orihime saat Ulquiorra bertandang ke kamarnya pagi tu dan menyuruhnya untuk bersiap.

Tapi, terlintas ide bagus di kepala Orihime. Bukankah ia bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bertanya pada Aizen tentang ulang tahun _Quatro Espada_ itu? Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pemilik kastil Las Noches itu, Orihime tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Ulquiorra, jika ia tahu tanggal ulang tahunnya.

"_Onna_, kita sudah sampai di ruangan pribadi Tuan Aizen," suara datar Ulquiorra membuyarkan lamunan indah Orihime.

"Oh, i, iya!" jawab Orihime gugup. Dia segera mengikuti Ulquiorra masuk ke dalam ruangan oval itu.

"Tuan Aizen, saya membawa Orihime Inoue ke mari," ucap Ulquiorra seraya membungkuk hormat dan meletakkan satu tangan di dadanya.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra. Kau bisa meningalkan kami berdua, sekarang..." ujar Aizen tetap dengan senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya.

Setelah menghaturkan hormat pada junjungannya itu, _Quatro Espada_ itu segera berlalu dari tempat itu. Mata coklat Aizen kini terarah pada Orihime yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jadi," Aizen memulai percakapan. "Apakah kau merasa betah tinggal di Las Noches ini sekarang, Orihime?" tanyanya lembut. Suara itu begitu halus dan terdengar cukup... elegan. Ya, dia terlihat seperti seorang yang _perlente_ dan sopan dengan gerak-gerik yang begitu anggun dan sopan. Tak ada sedikit pun potongan sangar layaknya penjahat yang melekat di tubuh pria berambut coklat itu.

"Iya, saya merasa betah di sini, Tuan Aizen..." jawab Orihime mantap.

"Kulihat kau sangat bahagia hari ini, apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Aizen lagi.

Orihime menjelaskan semuanya. Betapa ia senang berada di kastil suram itu, betapa ia senang melihat penjaganya tak lagi hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar di hadapannya, dan betapa senangnya ia seandainya ia tahu tanggal ulang tahun Ulquiorra.

Aizen paham dengan keinginan Orihime. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan setelah tahu ulang tahunnya Espadaku yang satu itu?" tanya Aizen lagi. Kali ini raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit penasaran.

"Saya ingin memberikan sesuatu padanya, Tuan Aizen. Dan saya harap, Anda mau mengabulkan permintaan saya itu," jawab Orihime penuh harap.

Aizen tersenyum lagi. Dia menyebutkan sebuah tanggal, dan Orihime mengingatnya dengan baik. Dan Orihime meminta izin pada Aizen untuk pergi ke dunia manusia pada saat itu. Aizen langsung menyetujuinya.

_Shinigami_ berambut coklat ini kemudian memanggil Gin dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Gin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham.

"Ayo, Orihime-chan," ajak Gin seraya mengulurkan tangan kurusnya pada Orihime.

Orihime agak ragu dengan ajakan Gin, namun ia memutuskan untuk menurut. Nampaknya baik Orihime dan Aizen memiliki rencana tersendiri pada _arrancar_ nomor empat itu.

* * *

Hari ini, Ulquiorra benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kenapa dia harus ke dunia manusia saat ini? Dan lagi, kenapa harus bersama Orihime? Ingin rasanya ia menolak ketika Orihime mengajaknya ke dunia manusia yang dinilainya penuh dengan sampah itu, tapi mengingat yang menyuruhnya adalah Aizen... ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menolak.

Garganta terbuka di dunia manusia. Ulquiorra keluar dari lubang hitam itu pertama kali, dan terpana dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Salju, tapi kenapa ia dibawa ke sini? Mata _emerald_nya segera di arahkan kepada pemilik iris abu-abu yang berdiri di belakanganya, Orihime Inoue.

"_Onna_, jelaskan padaku... apa yang membuatmu membawaku ke sini hari ini?" tanya Ulquiorra penasaran. Meski _poker face_ masing terpasang di wajahnya, tetap saja Orihime dapat merasakan adanya keheranan pada diri _Quatro Espada_ itu.

"Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, Ulquiorra! Tanggal satu Desember, kan? Dan aku ingin mengajakmu untuk bergembira. Bukankah kau sangat menyukai salju?" jawab Orihime dengan senyum manis terpampang di bibirnya yang ranum.

**NYUT!** Otak Ulquiorra terasa macet seketika. Orihime, tahu tanggal ulang tahunnya? Tapi, darimana... Ah, sudahlah! Itu tidak penting.

Ulquiorra menjulurkan tangan pucatnya, menadahkan salju yang turun dengan derasnya pagi itu dengan kedua tangannya. Lembut. Masih sama seperti salju yang pernah ia pegang saat ia masih jadi manusia dulu. Entah berapa banyak mimpi yang ia lupakan setelah menjadi _hollow_, dan juga entah sudah berapa lama dirinya kosong. Dan kini... semua sensasi yang pernah ia rasakan dulu seolah kembali lagi.

Orihime tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi lembut Sang _Quatro Espada_, dan dia melemparkan sebutir bola salju yang sudah disiapkannya ketika tiba di tempat itu pada pemuda _stoic _itu.

"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan, _Onna_?" tanya Ulquiorra tak mengerti, dia berusaha menghindar dari serangan bola salju itu sebisanya. Meski terkadang ada beberapa bola salju yang nyasar ke kepalanya.

"Perang salju! Ayo, Ulquiorra juga main!" jawab Orihime riang.

"Hentikan! Kita ke sini bukan untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti ini!" tukas Ulquiorra tak suka. Gelombang _reiatsu_nya sedikit menaik, nampaknya ia agak marah dengan sikap Orihime saat ini.

Melihat Ulquiorra yang nampaknya sedang marah, Orihime menghentikan aksinya. Ia menghampiri pemuda itu dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah iris hijau zamrud Ulquiorra. "Kau tidak suka?" tanya Orihime dengan wajah sendu.

"Aku bukanya tak suka," Ulquiorra memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku hanya tak ingin melakukan apa yang tak ingin kulakukan. Aku ingin kembali ke Las Noches. Menjalankan semua yang diperintahkan oleh Tuan Aizen. Karena, hidupku kupersembahkan hanya untuk ambisi Tuan Aizen," ucap Ulquiorra datar.

Orihime mengernyitkan alis. Tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda _arrancar _di hadapannya itu. "Apakah kau tidak pernah merasakan kegembiraan sedikit pun di hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Orihime heran.

Ulquiorra hanya terdiam. Jujur, ia tak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya sama sekali. Wajarlah, jika ia tak mengerti tentang 'pentingnya hari tersebut bagi yang merayakan ultah'. Melihat Ulquiorra terdiam, Orihime langsung menarik tangan pemuda itu.

"Ayo!" ajak Orihime.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ulquiorra polos.

"Ke mana saja! Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini!" jawab Orihime riang.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini untukku? Bukankah itu semua tak ada artinya bagimu? Tapi kena—"

"Karena aku ingin melihat Ulquiorra tersenyum," ujar Orihime memangkas perkataan Ulquiorra. Mata hijau zamrud Ulquiorra membulat sempurna, tak mengerti dengan maksud Orihime. Orihime lalu menambahkan, tetap dengan ekspresi riang di wajahnya. "Jika kita sedang berulang tahun, maka kita akan bergembira karena usia kita bertambah. Meski sebenarnya itu menandakan semakin berkurangnya masa hidup kita di dunia. Tapi, pada saat ulang tahun... kita bisa mengajukan permohonan. Yaahh, aku pernah memohon sesuatu, kok! Dan pada kenyataanya, permohonanku terkabul!"

"Kau memohon apa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Rahasia," jawab Orihime pendek sambil mengedipkan matanya jenaka.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas. '_Perempuan ini..._' batinnya jengkel.

Orihime tersenyum manis, ia menarik tangan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra... yang tadinya merasa terganggu oleh ulah Orihime, kini terlihat mulai menyukainya. Ia bersyukur telah dibawa ke dunia manusia saat ini oleh Orihime. Dan Ulquiorra memohon dalam hati.

'_Semoga aku bisa tetap bersama Orihime selamanya, walau maut menjemputku sekalipun. Aku ingin tetap bersamanya..._'

Dan hari itu... menjadi hari yang terindah bagi Ulquiorra Schiffer. Hari di mana dia merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama wanita yang paling ia sayangi.

**FIN**

**Omake **:

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, Gin bersama dengan Aizen sibuk mengintai semua kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

"_Ara_? Tak kusangka Espada yang biasanya diam seperti anak kucing itu bisa memasang ekspresi seperti anak kecil," Gin berkomentar.

Aizen mendesah pelan. "Nampaknya, peristiwa langka ini patut kita jadikan film dan kita sebarkan ke seluruh penjuru Las Noches. Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan."

Gin menyambutnya dengan senyum misterius. "Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu, Aizen-_taichou_."

Tanpa mereka berempat sadari... sebenarnya semua _Espada _tengah menonton mereka saat itu di tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat Aizen-Gin dan Ulquiorra-Orihime. Dan mereka semua tergelak-gelak setan melihat Ulquiorra yang biasanya memasang _poker face _kini menjadi super _cute_ seperti anak kucing. Dan juga menertawakan rencana Aizen yang terlihat seperti... tukang _ngintil _yang super _kere _sampai berniat memvideokan adegan romantis UlquiHime.

****To Be Continued****

Anne : Fyuuhh, akhirnya saya bisa publish nie cerita juga. (nyeka keringat di dahi) Maafkan saya kalau agak gaje dan sulit dimengerti. Saya sudah berusaha keras untuk membuat ceritanya se-canon mungkin. Saya harap para readers suka dengan cerita ini. (ngebungkuk hormat) Hehehe, saya membuat fic ini sambil mendengar lagu Linkin Park yang judulnya My December, lho! Imajinasi langsung lancar kayak air deh!

Toushirou : (stress kuadrat) Your Black Wings belum selesai, The Cursed Soul baru dimulai, sekarang kamu publish fic baru lagiiiii?

Anne : Kenapa? Nggak boleh, un? (Deidara mode : on)

Toushirou : (sigh hard) Hhhh, bukannya nggak boleh sih. Tapi, kan kasihan para penggemar yang menunggu update fic-fic mu itu.

Anne : (sigh) Iya, juga sih.

Grimmjow : (tampang BT) Oi, Anne! Gue nggak terima! Kenapa si Emospada yang pertama dimunculin di fic ini?

Anne : (sigh) Mau bagaimana lagi? Kan Ulquiorra yang ulang tahunnya paling awal di bulan Desember.

Grimmjow : (berdecak kesal)

Byakuya : Ok, readers. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke fic milik Anne-san yang nggak seberapa ini. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita tercinta kita (?). Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author.

Anne : Maafkan saya dan karya saya yang abal bin gaje ini ya, Readers. Saya ingin tahu apa fic yang ini harus dilanjutkan atau tidak. So, please review if don't mind. Review anda adalah jawaban bagi saya.

Toushirou : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


	2. 20 th December, Toushirou Hitsugaya

**My December**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**WARNING!** Modified canon, Maybe OOC maybe IC (nggak tahu deh saya!), multichapter, sorry for typos!

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Friendship/Family**

**Pairing(s) : Toushirou Hitsugaya-Momo Hinamori (On This chapter)**

**Summary : **Bulan Desember memiliki arti tertentu bagi masing-masing orang**. **Terutama, bagi mereka yang berulang tahun pada bulan Desember. Apakah mereka akan mendapatkan kesan tersendiri di hari itu?

Welcome, ini fic multichap saya yang pake pair keroyokan. Humm, khusus buat para characters bleach yang ulang tahun di bulan Desember aja sih. Oke, langsung check it out aja deh! Yang review-nya ga log in maupun log in saya balas di bawah saja, ok? Enjoy for read!

_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN SEBELUMNYA!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 : 20 th December, Toushirou Hitsugaya**

Para _shinigami_ tak pernah tahu kapan pastinya mereka berulang tahun, nampaknya ingatan mereka akan tanggal kelahiran sudah terhapus dari memori mereka. Tapi dengan kehidupan baru mereka di _Seireitei_ sebagai _shinigami_, telah mengembalikan sedikit bagian dari masa lalu mereka.

Divisi 10, Gotei 13, entah kenapa pada hari itu sangat ramai sekali. Sang kapten, Toushirou Hitsugaya, tengah sibuk dengan gunungan _paperwork-_nya. Sedangkan sang wakil, Rangiku Matsumoto, tengah sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu yang sepertinya berupa bungkusan hadiah, entah untuk siapa.

"Matsumoto!" panggil Toushirou dengan nada marahnya yang biasa.

Yang dipanggil hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya dan menyahut sang kapten. "Ada apa, Kapten?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah?" suara Toushirou naik satu oktaf.

"Eee, _etooo_..." Rangiku menjawab dengan gugup.

"DARIPADA KAU MENGURUSI HAL-HAL YANG TIDAK PENTING, LEBIH BAIK KAU SELESAIKAN SAJA TUGASMU!" teriak Toushirou darah tinggi.

Sang wakil hanya tertawa _innocent_, dan pura-pura memberi alasan pada kaptennya itu. "A, _anoo,_ Kapten. Semuanya sudah saya kerjakan, kok! Tenang saja! Dan lagi, kenapa Kapten tidak bersantai saja barang sejenak?"

Sang kapten hanya menghela nafas. "Kalau aku bersantai-santai sepertimu, pekerjaanku pasti akan menumpuk!" Rangiku mengernyitkan alis sesaat, tak paham dengan yang diinginkan sang kapten. Mata _emerald_ Toushirou yang sempat terpejam sesaat tiba-tiba terbuka dan menatap horror ke arah wakilnya itu. "Jangan bengong saja! Cepat kerjakan tugasmu!" bentak Toushirou habis sabar.

"I, iya, Kapten!" jawab Rangiku tergagap.

* * *

Siangnya... "Shiro-_chan_!" seru Momo seraya membuka pintu ruang kerja Toushirou dengan tergesa-gesa.

Toushirou yang sedang bersantai sembari menikmati teh hijaunya terkejut dan menyemburkan minuman dalam mulutnya. Momo yang baru saja tiba di depan Toushirou heran melihat teman sejak kecilnya itu terbatuk-batuk dan memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Kamu kenapa Shiro-_chan_?" tanya Momo simpati.

"Kamu kan bisa lihat sendiri!" jawab Toushirou jengkel. "Dan satu hal lagi, Hinamori! Bukan _Shiro-_chan, tapi _Kapten Hitsugaya_, mengerti?" Toushirou memberi penekanan pada kata-kata terakhir.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti, Kapten Hitsugaya!" tukas Momo sebal. Pipi mulusnya ia kembungkan seperti ikan kembung.

"Hei, sudahlah! Tak perlu ngambek seperti itu! Kau jadi terlihat jelek kalau mengembungkan pipi seperti itu!" seru Toushirou tanpa bermaksud meledek Momo. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Toushirou.

Momo merogoh saku _shihakushou_-nya, membuat alis putih Toushirou berkedut heran melihat tingkah Momo. '_Apa yang mau diberikan Hinamori padaku?_' batinnya mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang dibawakan oleh gadis berambut hitam yang suka dicepol dengan pita biru itu.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan segulungan kertas yang diikat sehelai pita berwarna _peach_. Dan gulungan _keramat_ itu ia berikan pada kapten divisi 10 yang ada di hadapannya. Toushirou menerimanya dengan alis mengernyit saking herannya.

"Apa ini, Hinamori?" tanyanya.

"Undangan pesta kembang api besok. Datang ya, Shirou-_chan_?" kata Momo dengan wajah _full_ senyum.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan aku sedang sibuk?" balas Toushirou cuek. Tapi, tangannya menerima undangan yang diasongkan oleh Momo. Mata _emerald_nya meneliti sejenak isi kertas itu, dan menatap ke arah permata _hazel_ milik Momo. "_Well, see ya tomorrow_!" ucapnya tanpa ekspresi. Toushirou membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapi gunungan tugasnya yang masih belum selesai.

"Eh? Jadi kau mau datang tidak?" tanya Momo penasaran.

Sang kapten bertubuh mungil itu memutar badannya sedikit, dan menyahut. "Kita lihat saja besok."

* * *

Momo pun berlalu dari kantor Toushirou dibarengi _gerundelan_ nggak jelas. Sepeninggal Momo, Toushirou menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di kursi kerjanya. Mata _emerald-_nya menerawang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan itu.

Sekarang ia berada di sini, sebagai kapten divisi 10. Dan ia tak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya akan menjadi seorang _shinigami_ yang sangat disegani seperti sekarang. Dia teringat kembali pada masa lalunya yang kelam. Saat itu, tidak ada yang mau menjadi temannya. Ia tahu kalau ia berbeda. Tapi, kenapa mereka malah menjauhinya? Apakah karena Toushirou memiliki sesuatu yang 'menakutkan'? Semacam hawa aneh atau sebangsanya?

Itu bukan keinginan Toushirou. Sungguh, itu sama sekali bukan keinginannya memiliki _reiatsu_ besar yang mampu membekukan sekelilingnya. Meski ia memiliki 'sesuatu' untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya, tapi itu jugalah yang membuat Toushirou dijauhi oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Selama berada di _Rukon'gai_, Toushirou tak pernah memiliki teman terdekat selain Momo. Tak pernah memiliki keluarga terdekat selain Hitsugaya _Obaasan_. Juga tak pernah memiliki kenalan sebaik Rangiku Matsumoto—yang memberitahukan padanya secara langsung bahwa ia memiliki potensi untuk menjadi seorang _shinigami_.

Tapi, niatnya untuk melindungi semua yang ia cintai sangat besar ketika itu. Makanya dengan tekad bulat, dia menempuh pendidikan di sekolah _shinigami_. Berjuang keras untuk menjadi seorang _shinigami _yang kuat dan diakui oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Berusaha untuk menaklukkan sang naga es yang bersemayam di dalam dirinya—yang belakangan diketahui bernama Hyourinmaru—demi melindungi nenek dan Momo yang sangat ia sayangi.

Ia berjuang keras demi mencapai cita-citanya, meski itu artinya ia harus kehilangan segalanya. Satu per satu orang-orang di sekitarnya... mereka, terluka bahkan ada yang mati dalam perjalanan Toushirou menjadi seorang _shinigami_. Kusaka, temannya saat masih di akademi... harus dibunuh karena memiliki pedang yang sama dengannya. Dan ketika ia telah menjadi seorang _taichou_... para ajudannya, teman-temannya... semuanya terluka dalam pertempuran melawan _hollow_.

Kapten kecil berambut putih itu kerapkali berpikir, apakah ini yang diinginkannya? Dia telah menjadi seorang _shinigami_, dan sudah berhasil mengatur _reiatsu-_nya yang sangat besar. Tapi... apakah dia sudah berhasil melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya?

Toushirou mendesah nafas panjang dan bangkit dari kursinya. Hatinya terasa lebih tenang ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat di mana Momo berada saat ini.

* * *

Toushirou mengeratkan syalnya. Malam ini sungguh dingin, dan salju pun turun dari langit dengan begitu derasnya. Pemuda shinigami setinggi 133 cm itu berkali-kali meniup-niupkan nafasnya ke tangannya. Berusaha menghangatkan dirinya. Toushirou memaki dalam hati, memarahi dirinya kenapa ia tadi tidak memakai pakaian tebal di balik _shihakushou_-nya.

Selagi dia berjalan menuju tempat yang tertera dalam undangan yang diberikan Momo... pikirannya kembali melayang-layang ke masa kecilnya.

**Flashback...**

_"Sampai jumpa lagi, Shiro-_chan_!" kata Momo seraya mengacak-acak rambut Toushirou. Ia tahu kalau bocah itu paling anti diperlakukan seperti itu, sebab itu akan membuatnya menjadi cowok terpendek se dunia._

_"Sudah berkali-kali kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Shiro-_chan_', dasar Momo tukang ngompol!" omel Toushirou. Gadis yang mengenakan seragam akademi_ shinigami _itu malah tertawa-tawa pelan melihat ekspresi kesal Toushirou._

_Toushirou menghela napas panjang. Ia agak sedikit kecewa dan merasa sedih melepas kepergian Momo ke akademi._

_Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak berhak menyuruh gadis manis itu untuk tetap tinggal di _Junrinan_. Bagaimana pun, gadis itu memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk menjadi seorang _shinigami_. Dia ingin agar dirinya bisa sehebat Sousuke Aizen yang sangat dia kagumi._

_Toushirou hanya bisa menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan raut gelisah. Perasaan tak rela dan sedikit cemburu menjalar di dadanya. Tak seharusnya dia melepas kepergian Momo begitu saja ke_ Shinou Academy. _Namun apa daya, itu sudah keputusan gadis itu untuk menjadi_ Shinigami_. Jadi, mana boleh dia mencegah gadis itu untuk tidak menjadi_ Shinigami?

_Toushirou masih terpaku di tempatnya. Menatap lurus ke arah kepergian Momo selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia bergegas dari tempat itu untuk segera membantu neneknya._

* * *

_Toushirou memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di atasnya. Ia menatap lama objek-objek tersebut sebelum menutup mata emerald-nya perlahan dan mendesah pelan._

_"Ternyata aku memang kesepian tanpamu di sini, Momo..." Pemuda kecil itu kembali menatap bintang yang berkelap-kelip di langit. "Bisakah aku menyusulmu ke sana kelak? Aku ingin bersamamu selalu... Aku merindukanmu, Momo si Tukang Ngompol..." tambahnya dengan nada penuh kerinduan._

_"Hei, Hitsugaya!" panggilan itu refleks membuat Toushirou menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis beryukata kuning dan berambut coklat yang dikuncir dua. "Kau sedang apa? Kok bicara sendiri?" tanya gadis itu seraya memampang senyumnya yang khas._

_"Aku sedang melihat bintang kok, Ami. Lihat, langitnya cerah tak berawan! Jadi bintangnya terlihat jelas, kan?" jawab Toushirou sekenanya mencoba menyembunyikan kegalauan hatinya.  
_

___"Hu-uum? Benarkah? Rasanya tadi aku_ mendengarmu membicarakan sesuatu tentang Momo-chan_? Kau kesepian tanpanya dan merindukannya, kan?" cecar Ami mendesak pemuda kecil itu memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya.  
_

___"Be, benar, kok!" seru Toushirou mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya karena ternyata gadis bernama Ami itu memergokinya tengah bergumam. "Lagipula kenapa aku merindukannya? Bukankah dia yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke _Shinou Academy___? Apa hakku melarangnya pergi?" Ahh, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan saja yang sejujurnya mengenai perasaanmu sendiri sih, Toushirou! Berbohong itu tak baik, tahu!_

___Ami tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban bohong Toushirou yang terkesan tidak natural itu. Jelas-jelas pemuda kecil itu merindukan gadis bermarga Hinamori itu, masih saja mengelak dan menipu perasaannya sendiri._

___"Kau tak perlu bohong dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Hitsugaya. Karena suatu saat kau pasti akan tahu, bahwa saat dia tak ada di sisimu... kau sangat membutuhkannya. Saat dia tak ada di sisimu, kau pasti akan menyadari bahwa dia begitu penting bagi dirimu. Apa aku salah?" tanya Ami di akhir wejangannya.  
_

_Kali ini Toushirou tak bisa membalas kata-kata gadis beryukata kuning itu. Ya, dia begitu merindukan gadis itu. Meski bibirnya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak merindukannya—jika dirinya ditanyakan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya mengenai hubungannya dengan Momo, namun hatinya tidak bisa membohongi kenyataan tersebut. Kenyataan bahwa dia merindukan gadis tersebut dan juga mencintainya._

_Dia bertekad, suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan mengikuti jejak Momo. Menjadi seorang _Shinigami_ untuk melindungi gadis itu. Melindungi orang yang dikasihinya, sama seperti saat gadis itu mengulurkan tangan padanya dan menolongnya._

_"Aku janji, aku pasti akan melindungimu. Karena aku sangat menyayangimu, Momo Hinamori..."  
_

**end of Flashback...**

Toushirou mengedarkan permata _emerald_-nya ke sana-ke mari mencari sosok gadis yang amat dikasihinya itu begitu sampai di tempat perjanjian. Namun, sosok yang dicarinya itu tidak ada di manapun.

"Hinamori! Kau di mana? Keluarlah! Jangan sembunyi!" seru Toushirou memanggil-manggil gadis bercepol itu seraya berlari di sekitar tempat itu untuk mencari sosok gadis yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya di kala dia sedang dirundung sepi ataupun perasaan sedih.

Lama ia mencari, namun ia tak berhasil menemukan Momo. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dahulu sejenak sebelum memulai pencariannya kembali. Iseng, Toushirou menatap langit malam tak berbintang yang membentang luas di atasnya. Hitam kelam tanpa adanya awan secuil pun di sana.

Toushirou selalu memiliki persepsi bahwa dirinya sama dengan kondisi langit yang ia lihat saat ini. Kelam, sepi, dan hampa. Pemuda berambut putih itu juga selalu beranggapan bahwa Momo adalah 'cahaya'-nya, bintangnya, dan tentu saja gadis itu diumpamakan sebagai pijaran api yang menghangatkan jiwanya yang dingin dan sepi. Tapi, ke mana sang cahaya pergi saat ini?

Sepasang tangan mungil yang menutup pandangan Toushirou membuat pemuda itu terkejut dan berseru kaget.

"Hinamori! Aku tahu itu kau! Jangan bercanda lagi, ah!"

Toushirou segera melepaskan kedua tangan mungil yang menutupi pandangannya dan mendapati sosok gadis yang disayanginya itu tengah memampang senyumnya yang manis dan menghangatkan hati itu tengah berada di depannya.

"Mencariku, Shirou-_chan_?" tanya Momo masih dengan senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya.

"_Baka-momo_! Tentu saja aku mencarimu! Kau ini membuatku khawatir setengah mati, tahu!" seru Toushirou marah bukan kepalang. "Aku sempat khawatir, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padamu di jalan!" lanjut Toushirou masih dengan nada marah.

Momo tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Jadi Shirou-_chan_ mengkhawatirkanku, ya?"

Toushirou tidak menjawab pertanyaan Momo. Dia malah membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Momo bergerak menghampiri pemuda kecil berambut putih itu dan membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Terima kasih ya, Shirou-_chan_!" ucap Momo lembut di telinga Toushirou.

Toushirou hanya terdiam dan dia pun tidak bereaksi ketika gadis bercepol itu menarik tangannya dan ber-_shunpo_ ke atap divisi 5. Pemuda kecil itu tak perlu bertanya untuk apa Momo membawanya ke tempat itu, karena asalkan dirinya bersama Hinamori. Itu saja sudah cukup.

Dia tak perlu lagi merasakan kedinginan, karena saat ini ada Momo di sampingnya. Dia juga tak perlu merasa kesepian, karena ada Momo yang selalu menemaninya saat dia butuh teman bicara. Hati dinginnya yang membeku bak salju yang saat ini turun dari langit pun mencair dengan kehangatan senyum yang diberikan oleh Momo.

"Shirou-chan..."

"Apa?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya! Semoga kamu sehat selalu dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan di tahun depan!" ujar Momo dibarengi senyum manisnya yang khas.

Melihat senyum Momo yang begitu hangat, membuat Toushirou juga ikut tersenyum dan berucap pelan, "Terima kasih, Hinamori..."

Malam ini di atap Divisi 5, Toushirou melihat sesuatu yang indah dan berwarna-warni memenuhi langit malam di atasnya_—_kembang api. Mata _emerald_-nya menekuri setiap warna dari kembang api yang ditembakkan ke langit malam. Dia merasa bahagia karena kali ini ulang tahunnya menjadi lebih berwarna seperti kembang api yang ditembakkan secara bergantian ke langit malam di atas sana.

Kapten divisi 10 itu juga merasa bahagia karena kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya Toushirou merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama orang lain selain Momo dan juga Hitsugaya _Obaasan_. Momo-lah yang mengajak mereka semua untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang kapten kecil.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya sebagai _Shinigami_, Toushirou merasa sangat bahagia. Karena gadis yang ia sukai itu telah membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna dan juga lebih berarti daripada kehidupannya dulu...

****To Be Continued****

Anne : Hyaaa, inilah chapter dua! I'm sorry! Tadinya sih berniat mau nampilin Isshin, tapi ternyata imajinasi saya mandeg, saudara-saudara!

Toushirou : (stress kuadrat) Dan kita harus balas review juga nie?

Anne : Kenapa? Nggak mau, un? (Deidara mode : on)

Toushirou : (sigh hard) Hhhh, bukannya nggak mau sih. Ok, deh! Start. First, dari **Bed Wetter Yuri Cawaii**, katanya ficnya bagus sih, tapi kurang romance. Udah begitu kenapa kau tak update-update YBW?

Anne : (Rinne mode on) Tanya sama otak gue! Siapa suruh WB! Mana idenya hilang-timbul melulu lagi! Sebal gue. (balik normal lagi) Maaf, ya! Tapi kalau WB-nya udah sembuh bakala saya update kok! Sekalian 4 chapter! Doakan saya semoga berhasil, key?

Urahara : (sweatdrop) Bener-bener dah! Oh, yang berikutnya dari **Red line**, katanya chapter kemarin keren! Dan nggak nyangka kalau Om Aizen adalah tukang ngintip? Baru tahu, ya? Dan nie udah update chap 2.

Anne : (pasang poker face) Humm, berikutnya **Arisa-Yuki-Kyutsa**. Katanya ficnya manis banget udah begitu Ulquiorra begitu datang ke Karakura langsung musnah deh poker face-nya. Yups, sengaja saya buat begitu. Yaaahh, fic ini masih lanjut kok! Dengan chara berbeda per chapternya. So, check the next chapter!

Ulquiorra : Berikutnya dari **Relya Schiffer**, katanya maaf ngga log in coz hpnya error. Gapapa, kok! Yang penting kan bisa review. Terus ... HAAAHH? ! (mata melotot, muka blushing) Te, terima kasih, Relya-san. Baca saja chapter selanjutnya, ya?

Momo : Berikutnya dari **Shiori Yoshimitsu**, NG? ! (mata melotot) Hei, ini ide asli dari Anne-san! Siapa yang mencuri idemu? Maaf, kalau ada kesamaan dengan konsepmu. Tapi, Anne-san bener-bener mikir ide ini sendiri loh! Ok, nikmati HitsuHina di chapter ini, dan... REVIEW LAGI! *plak*

Ukitake : Err, selanjutnya dari **Revalion Angel**. Soal fic TCS, Anne-san juga lagi WB parah, makanya dia mau rehat untuk sementara waktu. Tapi dia janji pasti dilanjutin kok! Santai saja! Anne-san udah wisuda dari tanggal 6 November kemarin, maaf baru memberi kabar pada Angel-san. Ok, review lagi, ya?

Retsu : Ok, selanjutnya dari **Arlein Uchiha Trancy**. Wah, telat banget ucapannya. (sweatdrop) Tapi nggak apa-apa kok! Masih ada kesempatan buat yang lainnya kan? (senyum manis) Syukurlah kamu suka cerita ini, dan masih lanjut loh! Dan ditunggu review-nya!

Orihime : Ok, yang terakhir dari **Koizumi Nanaho**! Katanya manis sekali fic-nya! Ulquiorra pasti senang! Ya, iya dong! Masa ulang tahun nggak senang? Dan ini udah diupdate! Review, yaaaaa?

Yoruichi : Ok, readers. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir ke fic milik Anne-san yang nggak seberapa ini. Maafkan author bila ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Aku harap kalian semua mau memberi masukan pada author kita tercinta kita (?). Jadi tolong berikan REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menyemangati author.

Anne : Maafkan saya dan karya saya yang abal bin gaje ini ya, Readers. So, please review if don't mind. Review anda adalah penyemangat saya untuk maju terus.

Toushirou : Baiklah para Readers! Terima kasih anda semua sudah mau membaca fic ini. Tapi saya tetap menyarankan anda untuk ... REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH DENGAN SEMANGAT!


End file.
